1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention has to do with adornments and more particularly to an adornment for a shoe and particularly a women's shoe.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In constructing of women's shoes it is common to locate some type of ornamentation on the shoe. The ornamentation is frequently located at the throat of the shoe. If the ornamentation were to be removed, the shoe would have a basic plain configuration. It is common to sell plain configured shoes.
Generally ornamented shoes are substantially more expensive than the plain shoes. If a woman works in a workplace, normally the woman would wear a plain shoe. After work, if the woman might go to dinner and dancing, the woman may be inclined to change shoes to a more ornamented shoe. Ornamented shoes are substantially more expensive than plain shoes, with it being common that such shoes cost several hundred dollars. Also a woman would not just have one pair of ornamented shoes, but would obviously have to have several different types. Therefore, the acquiring of ornamented shoes is expensive for most women.